Stay with Me
by akatsukiKaimu
Summary: Dallas is alone in a bar. He's just sitting there until he sees – Ponyboy there too? Later Dally has to drag home a drunken Ponyboy back home… What will they do next? Kinda Yaoi :3 THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME AND THE FANFIC WILL NOT BE CONTINUED XD


This is a story for an amazing writer Shioluffsu she wrote me a story so I am repaying the favor ^^

Warning: If you don't like Boy / Boy then do not read this. Thanks, might be OC-ish I hope not. I didn't live in the 1950's J Mentions of: swearing, drinking, smoking, slight sexual mentions, slight dirty talk and a drunk Ponyboy~~ (haha:D) THE OUTSIDERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME BUT TO S.E. HINTON. But I made up some of the boys, you'll know because I didn't make a name for them.

Summary: Dallas is alone in a bar. He's just sitting there until he sees – Ponyboy there too? Later Dally has to drag home a drunken Ponyboy back home… What will they do next?

-PonyboyXDally-

I sat alone at one of the bars. I had a drink in my right hand, a cig in my left, and I was watching two girls with heavy make-up on and skimpy clothing claw at each other's faces. I smirked as I puffed on the cancer stick, _'No wonder I'm into men…" _I thought to myself shaking my blonde hair. My gaze wandered around the dark red lit bar, music sounding all around the room. There were the usual people that you see in bars: people making out, people dancing, people tryin' to get laid, people fighting, and people who tried to fit in. I wasn't any of those things today, I was just feelin' down and bored as hell. Then my eyes set on someone familiar… _What the fuck—Pony?_ Some other people were around him, probably about 3 to 5 of them? Probably the gang, no wait… they were unbelievably tall and I think I saw them once at one of Buck's fucking crazy parties. I strained to hear the conversation:

"S-S-Staaay aawaaaay frum meeeee~" I could hear the slurring voice, he was drunk. The guy side stepped easily.

"Why not beautiful?" A man said and grabbed at Ponyboy's jacket to pull him closer to him. In the dark light I could see he had blonde hair with black tips, his eyes were hard and blue and he had a black leather jacket on.

The smaller brunette broke the grip, "Dun't want nuthin' to do wif ya fuuuooker.~" A male with black greased back hair grinned and elbowed a ginger with a nasty case of acne next to him who smiled as well.

"Usually we don't really go to men but you're an exception to bein' so fucking damn hot – Ever hear of a gang bang babe~?" My fist connected with the black head's cheek."Hey you ass hole—The Hell?" and he fell to the ground. "Dude, we're trying to get some ass tonight and you can't have him…" The blonde man said and flipped out a 5 inch blade with a flick of his hand. "Stay away from him, he's – uh mine." I hoped they didn't hear me hesitate as I said the last word. But they didn't notice, Thank God. They didn't make a move at all and Ponyboy being ignored piped up, "Thank dwunk e'm not Gawd!" I smirked and pulled my empty heater out to them while pushing the drunk idiot behind me. The men eyed the gun fear in their eyes, the red head spoke up, fear was tinted in his voice," Fine fucker, didn't want his sorry ass anyway… Let's go guys…" He jerked his head and the rest followed him out of the bar. I smirked, easy asses… Heh. To Pony I sighed, "O.K kiddo I'm gonna take ya home, yeah?" He looked up at me with half lidded eyes and gave a slow smile. "But Dairy n' Sodaapup ain't home yert." He complained and then crimpled to the floor. Oh gosh I can't just leave him here…. So I hoisted him onto my back, getting weird stares from the bar tenders and people hanging outside the bar as I walked out. I glared at two people whispering to each other and I shouted out a stream of bad words. Ponyboy shifted on my back; I could feel his chest pressed up to my back, his arms tighten around my neck slightly, his legs bringing my waist more closely to him, and he snuggled into the back of my neck. A pleasurable chill raced up my spine and I began thinking dirty thoughts. No No No! I mentally slapped myself, _'He is your bud Dally you stupid jerk!'_ I caught sight of his house, it was sorta small but it looked comfortable and cozy. I walked up the uneven steps and kicked open the door. "Yo P.B, where's your room…?" He woke up drowsily and weakly pointed to his room. "Man Pony, why did you drink… You're only making this harder for me..." "Hee hee hee~ Nao silly!" and he smacked me across the back almost makin' me fall down to the ground. Pony continued, "Dey gib meh sum! They are nice fellerz~" then he began to sing off key,"It's a small world after all~" Before he could continue, I dumped him onto the bed to get him to shut up. "Daaaaallly~" the brunette whispered seductively. I was surprised at the sudden attitude change and then began to walk out the bedroom door. "No no, stay pretty pretty please wif suga on top?" I smirked and sat back down on the bed. He crawled onto my back and blew onto the back of my neck. He giggled and clawed my jacket pulling it down, "Pony—go to sleep!" I hissed and pushed him down again. The brunette looked up from the plushy soft blankets. His gray-green eyes shimmered in the moonlight shining from the window above and his reddish hair seemed black against pale smooth skin with a few healing cuts. He looked like a god. "How 'bouts we gib it whirl, Dally?" I tensed up again and looked at Pony, he was smirking and his eyes were glazed with lust and drunk happiness. I leaned in and pressed my lips against his. The idiot's lips were softer than mines and… his taste was… sweet? Probably ate some candy. Meh whatever, this was amazing than any other girl – or boy I have ever had. I turned more to get more access to his lips; he threw his arms around my neck and brought either leg around my waist. I licked his bottom lip hinting to open his mouth. He opened his mouth and stroked my short hair. I wrestled his tongue with mine, I now got more of his sweet taste but there was also a bitter taste of alcohol; it was addicting even without the bitterness. He broke the kiss, a trail of saliva still connecting us together. Pony slipped off his jacket and pulled off his shirt. He had a small built and a smooth chest that I wished I could touch. I had to admit, even as tough as I am, I was enchanted by him. My own friend. Darry and Soda's own brother. And he was drunk! I stood up, trying to keep a straight face. "Fuck it, Ponyboy I don't wanna fuck you when you're drunk and you're gonna forget it anyway the next day. He whimpered at the harsh talk and I softened a bit so he could relax. "Go to sleep you idiot, I'll be in the kitchen until you're brothers get home." "Wait!" he exclaimed, tears brimmed in his eyes. "At least sleep wif mee….." Inside I was actually happy, I smirked at him and kicked off my shoes. I laid on the bed next to him and put my arm over him. He scooted closer to me and cuddled into the crook of my neck. "Nights, Pony…" Pony mumbled something and fell asleep. I sighed, I should cherish this moment as much as possible… _Oh hear that? Darry's probably home. Can't wait to explain this position._

Questions? Email me akatsukiKaimu

-akatsukiKaimu


End file.
